


雨のち

by orphan_account



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Astraphobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: satoru's always been scared of storms but he hasn't always had kazumi





	雨のち

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this awhile ago but just posted it for shiggles today. it's an onisato mood day

Satoru is used to spending nights shivering, curled up in blankets upon blankets and ear plugs behind ear muffs, an eye mask donned and curtains drawn to forget the lightning, the thunder, the _storm_.

It's happened since the hospital days, or even before, maybe. He remembers very clearly and not at all fondly the beeps and whirrs of the machines he was connected to by IVs and other strange tubes; he in some ways found them calming, a sort of monotony in the unpredictable cacophony that raged on outside.

Storms were everything that Satoru hated. They took lives, struck as they pleased; and most importantly, Satoru couldn't predict them. He couldn't tell when a thunderstrike would come and shake him to his core, or when a lightning bolt would light up the sky in a terrific glow. Same with his illness. One day, skies were clear, and the next, he was confined to his bed for five days straight just trying to live a minute at a time. Storms were… unfair.

And so they are still.

Satoru intakes sharply as a loud bang of thunder echoes outside. It's the middle of summer, and tropical storms are at their height. It's nothing Satoru can't handle, but he can't help his involuntary response. Unintentionally, as his body stiffens, the top of his head bashes into the bottom of Kazumi's chin, resulting in the younger man dropping his book onto Satoru's lap.

"S-Sorry," Satoru whispers, sinking deeper into his personal boyfriend barrier.

"No, no, you're fine."

Storms are still unfair, but now he has Kazumi. He has the cheap MP3 that Tokoha and Kumi and Jaime gave him, loaded with all of Japan's current bops and some from overseas. He has protection.

It won't stop him from shivering, but at least it's assurance. Kazumi is comfy, too, so that's a plus. And--

Kazumi's arms wrap around him, book forgotten. "It's okay. It's all going to be okay."

Satoru knows. "Mm," he says, knowing his voice will crack if he dares speak.

Silently, Kazumi takes Satoru's hands into his own, rubbing circles into them gently. "Try to describe something in this room. Think of five things about it, and tell me them. I'll try to guess what it is."

Kazumi is… way too good at this. At making Satoru feel like he was wanted, that he was worthy. It was at the point that Satoru, who had felt he'd never deserved anything, wholeheartedly believed Kazumi. It was… overwhelming.

Satoru breathes. "It's… large. Bigger than me."

Kazumi shifts his arms from holding Satoru's hands to holding him by the waist, hugging him. "Good. And?"

Satoru blushes, not that Kazumi could tell in the darkness. "It's always there when I need it to be."

"Hmm."

"It's helped me so much. I wouldn't be alive without it, or at least not nearly as happy to be alive."

Kazumi goes silent, looking around the room. "It's in here?"

Satoru nods and leans his head back into Kazumi's chest. He's smiling. Smiling through the storm, at that.

"It has white-blonde hair and golden eyes and long limbs and a comfy chest, and-- _hrk!_ "

Satoru chokes on laughter as Kazumi hugs him with inhuman strength, burying his face in the crook of Satoru's neck. "Satoruuu…" he mumbles, his face hot against Satoru's skin.

"It's a little oblivious," Satoru adds. "It's cutting off my circulation right now, though. It's hurting me a little with how tight it's hugging me."

Kazumi's giggles bubble against Satoru's neck before he breaks out into full laughter. It's a sort of chaos that is so, _so_ much better than thunder. "Are you feeling better? Satoru?"

"Yeah," Satoru says, "Thank you."


End file.
